Noche de cumpleaños
by Agatha Worthington
Summary: Es la noche del 18º cumpleaños de Shun, confesiones y un sincero regalo de alguien muy especial. Shun/Hyoga.


Resumen: Es la noche del 18º cumpleaños de Shun, confesiones y un sincero regalo de alguien muy especial.

**Noche de cumpleaños**

Por A. Worthington

Era su 18º cumpleaños. Ese día había llegado demasiado pronto. Estaba preparado para asumir su edad, y no deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera. Aún así, parecía que aquel día se hubiera presentado a hurtadillas y sin avisar.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde los días de las legendarias batallas que forjaron su talante de caballeros. Cuatro largos años de relativa paz. Todos echaban de menos al amigo perdido. No acababa un día sin que cada uno de ellos le recordara al menos una vez. Hyoga volvió a Siberia, y durante varios meses apenas si dio señales de vida. Luego, de repente un día apareció por la mansión Kiddo, y más o menos anunció sus intenciones de quedarse por Japón. Alquiló un pequeño piso cerca del mar, por la misma zona donde vivía Seiya. En realidad era un rincón muy acogedor e incluso romántico cuando, al atardecer, los rayos anaranjados del sol inundaban todo el dormitorio, de modo que nada permanecía con su color original y era como meterse en un cuento de hadas europeo del siglo XIX.

Shiryu y Sunrei esperaban su primer hijo. Ella estaba más bonita que nunca y el futuro padre sonreía radiante continuamente. La felicidad resplandecía en los rostros de la pareja.

Ikki estaba retirado en profunda meditación. Hacía unos días que vino a pasar un tiempo con su hermano antes de recluirse en algún lugar desconocido y apartado. Se empeñaba en meditar y meditar hasta alcanzar un nivel de paz y desarrollo superior. En cualquier caso, insistía en que lo necesitaba y en los beneficios que le reportaba.

Y Shun, él optó por quedarse en la mansión y pasó a convertirse en la guardia personal de Saori. Desde el principio ella lo acogió encantada con la idea de tenerlo bajo su cuidado. Shun era tan fácil de tratar para ella, confiaba tanto en él. Se encontraba muy segura en su presencia o sabiendo que andaba por la mansión. Shun, por su parte, agradecía enormemente la hospitalidad brindada por su señora, y se esforzaba día a día en ser un mejor caballero.

El tiempo no había pasado en balde para él. El duro esfuerzo diario de los entrenamientos, que tan en serio se tomaba, y su buena herencia genética a decir verdad, habían ido transformando al muchacho inocente en un joven de belleza poco común. Casi se podía igualar con la de la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Verlos juntos era un espectáculo arrebatador. Aquello bien le valió algún que otro enemigo. Realmente, la sencilla calidez de sus ojos y el cariño que la princesa le profesaba, despertaban la envidia en los corazones menos puros que él.

Lejos de enardecerse de sus cualidades, Shun se sentía martirizado por ellas. De qué le servía ser fuerte, de qué le servía ser bello. El joven se debatía diariamente en sus luchas internas. Las personas más cercanas a él, Saori, Hyoga, Ikki, habían notado que últimamente sufría de una marcada tendencia a las depresiones. Ofrecía generosamente su encantadora sonrisa a todo el mundo, pero reservaba para sus momentos de intimidad las amargas lágrimas que intentaba suprimir hasta que rebasaban sus párpados apretados.

Aún no se había abierto a nadie, y sus amigos no querían presionarle. Esta noche, afortunadamente, no era una de esas noches silenciosas, en las que enfrentados él y sus pensamientos libraban una de esas batallas que lo dejaban exhausto. Esta noche el salón más lujoso de la mansión se había abierto para alojar la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus amigos habían preparado para él.

Fue una velada deliciosa. Hubo música, comida, bebida hasta hartarse, Jabu y algunos otros se empeñaron en emborrachar a Shun, invitación que éste rechazó hábilmente. Al final los que terminaron borrachos fueron los que le habían retado, y uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta que pocas horas más tarde, todos los invitados se habían retirado.

El joven caballero de Andrómeda respiró el dulce perfume de las flores del jardín que se extendía bajo el balcón en el que se encontraba. La noche era fresca. Shun quiso sentirla en su rostro un poco más, antes de cerrar las puertas y desaparecer del mundo para refugiarse en su habitación.

Desde su cama podía ver la luna en cuarto creciente a través de su ventana, que se extendía hasta el techo, más alto de lo habitual. Se había dejado caer sobre el colchón sin molestarse en desvestirse. Durante unos minutos volvió a sentirse prendado de la luna y del universo que había más allá de ella. La luna y la constelación de Andrómeda habían sido sus únicas confidentes en estos últimos años.

Dos golpes secos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- S-sí?  
- Hyoga.

La puerta se entreabrió para descubrir dos intensos ojos azules, interrogantes y llenos de preocupación. Nada pasaba desapercibido para el rubio, nada que tuviera que ver con su amigo. A él no podía mentirle. Ambos sabían esto. Aún así, Shun respondió:

- ¿Qué pasa, Hyoga?  
- ¿Ya te vas de tu fiesta?

Oh, vaya, así que iba a seguirle el juego. De acuerdo.

- Todo el mundo se ha ido. La fiesta ha terminado.  
- Aquí en Japón no sabéis aguantar la bebida.- el joven ruso sonrió condescendiente ante su propio comentario.  
- No me interesa la bebida, no me gusta el alcohol.- Shun se incorporó para acompañar a Hyoga, que había tomado asiento junto a él en la mullida cama.  
- Lo sé. Pero ¿por qué no?  
- No me gusta cómo me hace sentir...  
- Y ¿cómo te hace sentir?- el cisne inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo y su pelo resbaló graciosamente sobre su hombro. Shun bajó la mirada al suelo.  
- Me hace sentir que puedo ser otra persona.  
- ¿Y eso te asusta?  
- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!- casi había gritado esas palabras.  
"Oh, Shun, sí que lo tienes. No eres tan duro. Si me hablaras, si me contaras qué es lo que te pasa".  
- Dime, no quieres ser otra persona? Tal vez entonces te descubras a ti mismo.  
- No es muy tarde? Mañana tendrás que madrugar.  
"Ah, no, esta vez no, amigo mío".  
- Niet... No me has respondido.  
-... Y qué te hace pensar que no he descubierto ya quién soy...- "Vale, se acabó el juego".  
- Oh, lo has hecho? Pocas personas tienen una conciencia tan clara de sí mismas a tu edad.  
- Pues yo no tengo nada más que mostrarme.  
- Bien, entonces solo te queda compartirlo con alguien.- dijo Hyoga lentamente.

Shun lo miró como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad. Hyoga sostuvo su mirada, implacable. Al rato, Shun apartó sus ojos habiendo olvidado por completo porqué los había clavado en el otro caballero, más alto que él. Aquel azul profundo lo había envuelto todo durante unos segundos.

Shun guardó silencio, incapaz de recordar si el cisne le había hecho alguna pregunta o no. De todas formas, ahora estaba muy ocupado intentando mantener bajo control el ritmo de su corazón. "No sé por qué me altero así, no importa lo que él diga, no puede saber cómo me siento".

Al ver que Shun se obstinaba en su mutismo, Hyoga decidió retomar la palabra.

- Si ya has descubierto quién eres, y no quieres ser otra persona, no veo dónde está el problema. ¿Por qué no lo compartes?  
- ¿Crees que me gusta lo que soy?  
- ¿No te gusta ser caballero de Atenea?  
- No es eso, no tienes ni idea.  
- ¡Pues cuéntamelo¡Al final te quedarás solo!  
-... Y con quién demonios voy a compartir esto...- muy a su pesar había respondido a eso y ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas.  
- Encontrarás a alguien en quien puedas confiar lo suficiente.

Shun sonrió con ironía:

- Ya he encontrado a esa persona, Hyoga... cuál crees sino que es el problema...?

Hyoga abrió los ojos empezando a comprender. Así que era eso. Debió imaginárselo. Hacía tiempo que Shun no había tenido una relación más o menos íntima con nadie, desde que tuviera aquella pelea con Juno. ¿Era posible que su amigo hubiera encontrado a alguien y que él no se hubiera dado cuenta? Pero si siempre habían hablado de eso. Hyoga era muy sensitivo, cómo, entonces, no había notado nada esta vez?

El caballero de los hielos puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shun, le estaba partiendo el corazón verlo así.

- Dime quién es.  
- No...  
- Tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
- No- una sonrisa resonó entre los sollozos mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado para el otro.  
- Vamos, Shun, mírame.  
- No puedo.  
- Shun ... Dime quién es.  
- No creo que quieras saberlo...  
- Claro que quiero saberlo. Shun, sea lo que sea, yo siempre estaré aquí... puedes contar conmigo... Vamos, mírame, por quién estás llorando...

Shun tomó aire lenta y profundamente. Poco a poco alzó la cabeza y sus ojos recorrieron el hermoso rostro, más masculino que antaño, de su compañero, hasta alcanzar los de él. Y así, mirándolo directamente, su corazón se abrió, revelando todo lo que había dentro. Hyoga se quedó sin palabras y abrió los ojos mucho más. Tanto por la indefensa expresión del joven que tenía en frente, y al que aún sujetaba por los hombros, como por la sinceridad de lo que encontró en él, y el dolor. Dios mío, estaba tan herido. Podía ver que se sentía tan desamparado. Cómo había podido aguantar en silencio todo este tiempo. Y quién sabe realmente cuánto tiempo.

Shun volvió a agachar la cabeza, que quedó oculta por su abundante y suave cabellera. El llanto era ahora irreprimible pero silencioso.

- P-perdóname... no puedo evitarlo.  
- ¿Qué¿Por qué me pides perdón?

Por un momento Shun pensó que quizás Hyoga no hubiera entendido lo que le atormentaba.

- Por... por lo que siento. Soy un ser despreciable. Odio pensar que podría ser otra persona distinta porque entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que soy en realidad.  
- ¿Qué¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú no eres un ser despreciable. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ti mismo?  
- Pero no te das cuenta?! Tú y yo somos amigos, somos hermanos de batalla!  
- Lo sé, eres mi mejor amigo.  
- Y también soy un hombre, maldita sea¡¡aunque no lo parezca lo soy!!

Shun se tapó la cara con las manos. Su rostro estaba ya bañado en lágrimas que mojaban su pelo. Hyoga lo miraba otra vez sin habla. Lo dejaba desolado la visión de su amigo sufriendo de aquella manera. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que decirle algo.

- Shun, no lo sientas. Jamás te arrepientas de lo que sienta tu corazón. Tus sentimientos son el don más preciado que tienes, a parte de tu vida. Y nadie puede ni debe quitártelos.

-... ¿N-no estás enfadado conmigo?- Shun seguía sin comprenderlo. - Enfadado...- Hyoga llevó una mano desde el hombro de Shun dulcemente hasta su mejilla. - ¿Enfadado¿Cómo voy a enfadarme contigo...?- Y tirando con ambas manos de él, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo encerró en un abrazo, como si quisiera meterlo bajo un escudo donde ya nada pudiera dañarle.

Este fue el turno para Shun de abrir los ojos al máximo. Ahora era del todo imposible controlar sus latidos. Sentía los fuertes brazos de Hyoga rodeándolo, sentía su calor envolviéndole y provocándole sensaciones muy cálidas e intensas. Empezaba a notar que no sería capaz de detener a su cuerpo y eso le aterró.

Se apoyó con los puños en el pecho firme de Hyoga e intentó separarse un poco de él. Apenas si lo consiguió, solo lo suficiente para que el otro le tomara suavemente la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y le obligara a alzar de nuevo el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos lo cubrieron de una cálida y reconfortante sensación de seguridad. No había ningún reproche en esa mirada que le traspasaba el alma. Solo cariño, comprensión y absoluta confianza.

- No te sientas avergonzado. No eres ningún bicho raro para mí.- dijo Hyoga ante los asombrados ojos de Shun.- Eres mi hermano y mi amigo y te quiero. No de esa manera, pero te quiero.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por fin de los ojos nublados del joven de pelo castaño. Se sentía... aliviado, feliz, protegido, querido, no estaba solo, no estaría solo a pesar de sentir lo que no podía evitar sentir. Hyoga no le odiaba, oh, dioses, Hyoga no le odiaba. Qué más podía esperar de la vida en ese instante, cuando parte de sus miedos y su carga se desvanecía disuelta en la nada.

Qué más podía pedir cuando sintió los labios de su compañero rozar los suyos con infinita ternura. Eran suaves, muy suaves. Los de Shun también, como los de una chica. Eso no le extrañó demasiado, puesto que todo lo referente al aspecto y a la personalidad de Shun, era indiscutiblemente más femenino que lo que nunca había visto en otro hombre. Todo. Su cabello, suave y deliciosamente perfumado. Sus ojos, grandes y más redondos que los de un japonés normal. Profundos, inocentes y siempre brillantes, como si viviera permanentemente al borde de las lágrimas. Dios mío, quizá así había sido.

Su piel era tan delicada y pálida como si nunca hubiera realizado ningún trabajo pesado, como si se tratara de una princesa de la antigüedad, siempre protegida y vigilada. Shun odiaba su semejanza con una mujer, sobre todo últimamente. Durante su pubertad había ido descubriendo de forma cada vez más contundente que era efectivamente un hombre. Había ido descubriendo cómo sus reacciones y sus deseos eran los de un hombre. Hyoga podía comprender su confusión. Por qué, si la naturaleza lo reclamaba tan fuertemente como un hombre, también le hacía entremezclar su cuerpo y sus instintos con los de una mujer? Era acaso a causa de Andrómeda, que dormía oculta en él? Era ella la que le hacía temblar ante el contacto con el cuerpo de Hyoga? O sentir todo su cuerpo sacudido por escalofríos cuando Hyoga deslizó su boca hasta su cuello para continuar besándolo, cada vez con más pasión.

Lo cierto era que Shun, a pesar de no soportar la idea, era tan irresistible como la más deliciosa de las mujeres. Su interior era tan dulce y tierno, de corazón tan puro. Incluso la forma de su cuerpo bajo el del caballero de Siberia se asemejaba a las sensuales redondeces femeninas aquí y allá. Al contrario que los compactos músculos del joven ruso, que se extendían firmes bajo la camiseta azul. Cuánto necesitaba recorrerlos con sus propias manos.

Shun rodeó el cuello de Hyoga con sus brazos, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba agarrando con exquisita brusquedad la camiseta para revelar la poderosa espalda del otro caballero. Cuando el calor que sentía le hizo abrir más la boca para besar a Hyoga más profundamente, de pronto se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que el beso ya no era tan inocente. Se separó y miró a Hyoga que le devolvió la mirada. Sus mejillas ardían casi tanto como las suyas, su cabello caía todo revuelto alrededor de su cara. Shun sabía que aquello no significaba que Hyoga correspondiera del mismo modo a sus sentimientos. Ambos lo sabían. Solo quería asegurarse de que Hyoga no lamentaría más tarde su entrega mutua, y asegurarle a él que mañana no le pediría nada más que lo que ya tenía, su amistad incondicional y su sincero amor, aunque no fuera amor romántico.

Hyoga le sonrió con ternura. Shun atrapó con sus labios los suyos, y se aferró a él con fuerza. Supo que ya no podría separarse de él en lo que quedaba de noche, y que se entregaría por completo.

-Fin-


End file.
